Prophecy of The Equinox
by Icegaze-Of-ThunderClan
Summary: "When moon and sun are one, the daughter of night will fall to the one born with the gaze of ice."
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic for warriors, and my first fanfic overall! Please no flames, and reviews are highly appreciated!**

 **-Icegaze**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors!**

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Foxstar- russet tom with a plumy tail and green eyes

Deputy: Tawnyclaw- large pale brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Moonleaf- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Warriors (toms, and she-cats without kits):

Mousesky- brown tabby-she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Patchbreeze- black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Fogfur- pale gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Dustpaw

Sunstreak- ginger she-cat with white stripes and yellow eyes

Sparkfur- ginger and white tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Pinepaw

Fireflight- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Darklight- black she-cat with ginger patches and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Birchpaw

Eaglefrost- brown and cream tom with green eyes

Thrushleap- light brown and ginger tom with light green eyes

Sparrowfeather- light brown tabby-tom with amber eyes

Aspenfall- brown and gray she-cat with blue eyes

Whitecloud- dark gray she-cat with large white spot on her back and yellow eyes

Gustblaze- silver tabby-tom with dark gray paws and amber eyes

Smokewhisker- dark gray tom with orange eyes

Apprentice: Alderpaw

Owlflame- large ginger tom with amber eyes

Sandypelt- orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Shrewpaw

Laureldust- pale blue she-cat with green eyes

Fernpetal- cream she-cat with amber eyes

Willowfang- black-silver she-cat with blue eyes

Ravenwing- black she-cat with silver stripes and blue eyes

Apprentices (At least six moons old; training to become warriors):

Shrewpaw- pale brown and white tom with yellow eyes

Pinepaw- brown she-cat with green eyes

Ivypaw-brown and white tom with light green eyes

Dustpaw- pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Bluepaw- blue-gray she-cat with black stripes and green eyes

Alderpaw- large gray tom with silver stripes and blue eyes

Birchpaw- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits):

Dawnflame- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Eaglefrost's kit: Cloverkit- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, Shadekit- dark brown she-cat with amber eyes, Nettlekit- pale brown and ginger tom with green eyes)

Emberflower- black she-cat with russet patches and green eyes (mother of Sparrowfeather's kits: Icekit- jet-black tom with white paws and icy blue eyes, Maplekit- brown tabby she-cat with russet patches and amber eyes)

Rockheart- dark gray she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Tawnyclaw's kits)

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired):

Snailsong- lightly dappled gray tom with green eyes

Mistpelt- blue she-cat with bright green eyes

 _The moon hung in the center of the sky_ as the muscular gray tom padded into the silver clearing. He paused, scenting the frosty air for a sign of the others he's supposed to be conversing with. His nose twitched as pinesap and gorse scents flooded the clearing. He whipped his massive head around to glare levelly at the approaching shadows slinking across the glade.

"A little late for you, Reedstar?" the gray cat questioned to the former leader of WindClan. "I thought we agreed on sundown."

"Volestar, your lucky Reedstar and I even showed up. This prophecy is important to _your_ clan only; we shouldn't be involved!" snarled the ex-ShadowClan leader, a feisty ginger tom.

"Peace, Flamestar. All of StarClan is involved in the prophecy." mewed a calm voice behind them. The toms whipped around to face the former RiverClan leader, Shellstar.

"Remind us of the prophecy again, Volestar." she commanded, and the star-speckled former ThunderClan leader cleared his throat to speak, "When moon and sun are one, the daughter of night will fall to the one born with the gaze of ice."

"It's up to StarClan to protect him until warriorhood, but he needs to meet his enemy as soon as possible!" exclaimed Volestar, "The fate of ThunderClan lies in his paws!"

"Worry not, for he will be ready." The other leaders faded into the night, leaving the blazing moon lonely in the inky sky, twinkling with diamonds.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

"Icekit, stay still! Do you want to look all rumpled for your apprentice ceremony?" inquired Emberflower.

"Sorry, Mom. I'm just excited, is all," I mewed back, blinking my unique ice-blue eyes up at her; her face melted into a smile, white fangs gleaming at me, "Come on Maplekit, don't you want to beat the others to the clearing?"

My sister paused from grooming her thick brown fur and jumped up, padding over to me like any other graceful, pretty she-cat. "Ok, let's go!"

We charged out of the nursery into the sunlit, grassy clearing of the stone hollow where my clan lives. ThunderClan is the best; we can fight harder, run faster, and jump higher than all other clans by the lake combined. I scented Sparrowfeather, our father, talking to Emberflower and Eaglefrost, our uncle, behind us, and saw the warrior apprentices Birchpaw and Alderpaw play-fighting in the ferns next to their den.

A large pile of rocks extended many fox-lengths up the side of our home's stony walls, ending at the den of our leader, Foxstar, and the Highledge, the spot where he addresses the clan during meetings.

I was going to become a warrior apprentice of ThunderClan today, along with my sister and cousins. I couldn't wait to get my new name in front of the entire clan, and I was really excited to begin training with my awesome mentor. The cats in my clan are awesome fighters and hunters, and any one of them would make a great mentor for me.

I was so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't scent Nettlekit sneaking up on me, and as he bowled me over, I yelped in surprise. My cousin is much larger than me, having inherited his dad's large shoulders and muscular legs. I was lithe like my mother, but I had really strong haunches, sharp claws, and fangs from my dad.

Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over us, and we gazed up into the emerald eyes of our leader, Foxstar. Our old leader, Volestar, had lost his last life in a battle against WindClan, and his deputy, Foxstrike, had taken his place. So far, he was doing a really good job watching over the clan. He smirked down at us amusedly, and we both jumped up and shook dust out of our pelts. "I'm about to apprentice you all, so I recommend you both come to the meeting now."

I looked over Nettlekit's shoulder, embarrassed and shocked to see the entire clan already gathered, staring at us with mixed expressions of annoyance and amusement. We quickly loped over to our siblings and sat down quietly.

Foxstar leapt to the top of the Highledge in order to address the Clan, "By creating new apprentices, we show that our clan is strong. Today, Nettlekit, Cloverkit, Shadekit, Icekit, and Maplekit have reached their sixth moon, and will now be apprenticed. From this day until he receives his warrior name, this kit shall be known as Nettlepaw, and your mentor will be Tawnyclaw. Cloverpaw, your mentor will be Sunstreak, and Shadepaw, your mentor is to be Aspenfall. Maplepaw, your mentor will be Owlflame. Last, but not least, Icepaw, your mentor is going to be Gustblaze. Mentors, pass on all you know to your new apprentices!"

"Nettlepaw, Icepaw, Shadepaw, Maplepaw, Cloverpaw!" yowled the clan. Foxstar leapt down from the rockpile and quickly spoke with Tawnyclaw, who then raced across the clearing to the thorn barrier's entrance.

I picked my way through the crowd with Maplepaw to where our mentors were standing by the thorn barrier. Shadepaw caught my gaze, flicking her tail in greeting as I dipped my head in return. I trotted over to Gustblaze as Tawnyclaw opened his jaws to address the crowd of apprentices and mentors before him.

"Since there are so many of us, we will travel as two patrols all day. My patrol will consist of myself, Nettlepaw, Shadepaw, Icepaw, Gustblaze, and Aspenfall. The other patrol will consist of Maplepaw, Cloverpaw, Sunstreak, and Owlflame. My patrol will travel the WindClan and ShadowClan borders while the others practice hunting. Then, we will switch. After the apprentices are acquainted with the territory, we will meet back here and split into battle training groups; one will go to the mossy clearing above the hollow and the others will go to the sandy hollow. Sound good?" he asked, and we all nodded swiftly, "Very well; my patrol, let's go!"

With that, we hurtled out of the camp into the deciduous forest. I gaped at the large oaks and maples that seemed to stretch into the endless sky, a canopy of emerald green dappled gold by the blazing sun.

I was so mesmerized by our territory's vastness that I hadn't realized we'd stopped until I had crashed muzzle-first into the thick gray fur of Gustblaze. He yelped in shock, then picked me up by my scruff and set me upright on my paws. I mewed my thanks, then stepped forward to listen to Tawnyclaw's address. "Now, apprentices, this is the WindClan border. Tell us, what can you scent?"

I opened my jaws and let the earthy wind wash over my nose. I raised my tail to respond, and Gustblaze nodded encouragingly. "I smell wind and gorse and heather and rabbit; the moor seems endless!" I meowed, and the others nodded approvingly.

"Very good, Icepaw!" mewed Aspenfall, "As reward, why don't you rescent the border. Start from the dogwood a few fox-lengths that way and end at this mossy boulder. Nettlepaw, you can mark from the mossy boulder to the reeds, and Shadepaw, from the reeds to the lake shore."

We set off to our respective locations and left strong trails of ThunderClan scent across the borderline. Once done, we regrouped and headed deeper into the forest to ShadowClan.

As we approached a line of dark green pines, I opened my jaws to draw in our enemies' scent; the smell of mud and pine sap wafted from the gloomy woods. But, there was something more—cat! I opened my jaws, prepared to yowl a warning, when a sudden patrol of six cats slunk out of the shadows; the smallest cat was bushy-furred and hissing.

"Get away from our territory, squirrel-brains!" snarled the young she-cat. I looked her dead in the dull brown eyes, bushed out my long black fur, narrowed my eyes, flattened my ears and growled, low and feral. My patrol stopped glaring at the ShadowClan cats in order to gawk at me with varying levels of shock, and pride, in the cases of Nettlepaw and Gustblaze.

"Stop it, Hailpaw!" growled a huge ginger tom with glowing amber eyes as he padded from the gloom, glaring at the apprentice; from what I'd heard from Alderpaw and Birchpaw, this was the ShadowClan deputy—Flamegaze. "I'm sorry for my apprentice's behavior. She's just earned two moons of taking care of the elders— _alone_."

"Alone?!" Hailpaw whined, "That's not fair!"

The dark gray ShadowClan apprentice glared at me, scuffing at the ground with claws unsheathed. I flattened my pelt and dipped my head to the deputy, smirking widely at Hailpaw. "It's alright, Flamegaze. Just make sure she understands that the true fox-brain isn't me; it's _her_."

My clanmates purred in amusement as I flicked my tail in satisfaction and pushed back into the bracken on our side of the border. Nettlepaw couldn't believe I'd actually spoken to a rival deputy as a new apprentice, and Tawnyclaw was rather surprised that I had taken to the confrontation so maturely, especially since I had just been apprenticed that sunrise.

We headed down the lakeshore to a sheltered alcove that housed the largest prey-inhabited area in all of ThunderClan territory: The Sky Oak. We silently padded through the leaf-litter and beech nuts to a grassy slope on the outskirts of the clearing.

I could hear mice, shrews, birds, and squirrels chattering around us as they scavenged for dried berries and fallen nuts. Gustblaze suggested we split up, as too much cat-scent was sure to startle the prey, and we trotted up the far hill to gaze down at the roots of the towering oak.

"Icepaw, show me the hunter's crouch!" Gustblaze ordered.

I hunkered down, letting my sore muscles adapt to the new crouched position. I felt myself tipping to the right, so I spread my back legs further and lowered my belly so it barely skimmed the grass line. I lashed my tail for stability, and then held it straight out behind me so it didn't disturb the leaves. Once balanced, I picked my way forward, pressing each paw down on the leaf-strewn floor, not making a sound. I flattened my ears, and ducked my head low, bobbing like a snake.

Gustblaze nodded in approval, then suddenly flicked his gaze to the right as he dropped into a crouch. Pecking at a large pile of dead leaves was a huge pigeon, easily big enough to feed the elders and queens.

Almost instinctually, I dropped into a crouch and stalked forward, keeping downwind like Birchpaw had said to in order to block my scent from my prey. I gathered my haunch muscles and tensed my shoulders for an almighty leap, then sprang from the ground at my prey. I bowled it over with my claws unsheathed, sinking my teeth into its neck for the killing bite. I skidded to a halt, blood staining my teeth and feathers strewn about.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Gustblaze ran over, yowling if I was alright. I sat up in a flourish, the sheer weight of the bird dragging my neck down. I dropped the pigeon at his paws, and he sniffed it, pride glazing his eyes over. Soon enough, we had a little fresh-kill pile of our own. I'd managed to bring down three voles and a mouse, and Gustblaze caught two shrews and a rabbit.

The sun was perched in the middle of the sky, blazing brightly on the cloudless day. We arrived at camp first, and I deposited my prey next to the fern patch besides the apprentice den to show off to my friends and littermate. I soon scented Maplepaw and Cloverpaw heading over to me, their jaws also laden with prey, though none was bigger or fatter than my pigeon. Maplepaw had caught a squirrel and three shrews, while Cloverpaw had a thrush and a vole.

Yowling at the entrance of camp caught my attention, and we rushed over to check it out. Nettlepaw and Shadepaw were hauling in a plump rabbit, while their mentors carried in a vast array of birds, shrews, and mice. Tawnyclaw beckoned all of us over with his tail, and I jostled for a position to sit and listen.

"There's to be a change in plan. Since both patrols got done with patrolling and hunting later than expected, we will be assessing your instinctual fighting techniques all together in the sandy hollow, along with those of the older apprentices. Us mentors want to see what you can do to immediately defend yourself in a mock battle. Clearly, skills you're all already adept at will be taught with less explanation; make sense?"

We all thundered out of camp towards the Windclan border, then took a bramble-choked path that emptied in a large hollow filled with soft sand surrounded by moss and elderberry bushes. Alderpaw, Birchpaw, and Dustpaw were already waiting with their mentors, sitting patiently, muscles rippling under their thick pelts. We quickly sat down with our mentors as Tawnyclaw assigned fighting pairs.

"Cloverpaw and Shadepaw, Nettlepaw and Maplepaw, Dustpaw and Birchpaw, and Icepaw and Alderpaw. Now Alderpaw, be careful with Icepaw as this is his first time battling, okay?"

The well-muscled apprentice inclined his head politely to the deputy as Cloverpaw and Shadepaw took up positions on opposite sides of the clearing.

"Apprentices ready?" asked Aspenfall, and both she-cats nodded swiftly. "Battle begin!"

Cloverpaw let out a screech as she launched herself at her sister, leaving her completely susceptible to attack. Shadepaw, who's built like me, swiftly dodged to the left and flipped onto her back, raking her hindpaws across Cloverpaw's belly, claws sheathed. Shadepaw landed lightly and spun around, quickly placing her forepaws on her writhing sister, one on her flank and the other on her shoulder.

"I think I win." she mewed, stepping away as Cloverpaw leapt up, shaking dirt and sand from her brown pelt.

"Well done, both of you!" Aspenfall commented, "Shadepaw, it's evident you are going to be a formidable fighter! Cloverpaw, good try, but it probably wasn't a great idea to leap into battle exposing your throat and belly; that goes for all of you."

The sisters retreated back to their mentors as the mock battles continued. Maplepaw lost to the raw strength of Nettlepaw, and Birchpaw beat his sister with a neat backflip that completely caught her off-guard. She'd fallen with a loud thud as her brother raked his paws across her flank and shoulders. Finally, it was my turn.

Alderpaw dropped into a low crouch and I mimicked him. We slowly circled each other while the older apprentices cheered on their littermate. He glanced at Dustpaw and smirked at her, glaring at me and lashing his tail playfully. In that split second, I leapt high into the air and twisted violently, landing squarely on Alderpaw's immense shoulders. He stumbled from the sudden impact, but I held on. I sensed his foreleg tuck as he prepared to roll over and crush me, but I flipped off his back just as he ducked and rolled. Seizing his flailing forepaw in my jaws, I wrenched his leg, flooring the bulky apprentice and fairly winning my first battle.

The crowd of apprentices and warriors stared at me unblinking, looks of shock and surprise etched upon their faces. Shakily, Alderpaw rose to his paws and padded towards me, his expression unreadable. I stood my ground, gazing up at my huge companion levelly through narrowed blue eyes.

Alderpaw raised a paw, and I braced myself for the expected blow. It never came; instead, he cuffed me playfully on the shoulder, purring all the while. The gathered cats swarmed me, congratulating me on my triumph over a much more experienced cat. Alderpaw called my name, and I turned to hear what he had to say; so did everyone else.

"Well done. You've barely been an apprentice an entire day, and you already managed to catch the biggest bird I've ever seen in the forest, handle an enemy apprentice from ShadowClan, and defeat a much more experienced apprentice while you've hardly begun your own training. I just wanted to say congratulations; you should be very proud." Alderpaw praised, and I felt my entire pelt burn with embarrassment and hot satisfaction.

The apprentices dispersed with their mentors; Nettlepaw, Tawnyclaw, Dustpaw, and Fogfur headed out for a short hunting patrol and the others headed back to camp. It was dusk, and as I arrived with Gustblaze and Alderpaw, Bluepaw raced across the clearing to the medicine den while Moonleaf ducked into the nursery with a mouthful of dark green leaves.

I hurried over to Emberflower, who was pacing outside the nursery with Maplepaw. "What's going on?" I mewed.

Emberflower titled her muzzle up to the stars just appearing, "Rockheart is giving birth."

"Who is the father?"

"Tawnyclaw."

"Shall I fetch him? He's on patrol." I offered, but she shook her head no.

I padded away, lost in my own thoughts, until I realized the ominous growling interrupting my thought process was my hungry stomach. I veered to the fresh-kill pile and browsed the selection. I finally decided on a meaty vole, heading over to the fern grove where Cloverpaw, Shadepaw, and Birchpaw were talking, the carcass of a magpie between them. They acknowledged my arrival, and Shadepaw moved over so I could lay down. We fished for a topic of discussion when Nettlepaw came haring over, chest heaving for air.

"Guys, Tawnyclaw arrived just in time; Rockheart has successfully had three kits, two toms and a she-cat!"

I rose from my spot, and with Nettlepaw beside me, we headed over to see the Clan's newest members. We nodded to Foxstar, who was sitting outside the nursery. I squeezed through the entrance and squinted as I adjusted my eyes to the half-light. At the curve of the gray queen's belly lay three fluffy, squirming kits. The she-cat was ginger with noticeably dark brown paws. The larger tom was pale brown with black stripes, and his smaller brother was mottled gray and white. Tawnyclaw was purring too hard to speak as he rasped his tongue over his mate's ears.

Rockheart cracked open a blue eye glazed over with fatigue and flicked her tail to send us away. I turned tail, then quickly spun around. "What are their names?" I whispered, and Tawnyclaw motioned to come closer, which we did apprehensively.

"The ginger she-cat is Redkit, the brown tom is Kestrelkit, and the white and gray tom is Swiftkit." he replied, quiet pride lacing his mew.

"Congratulations." I mewed quietly, then turned and exited the den with Nettlepaw. We quickly realized the Clan had assembled, so we hurried to sit and listen to Foxstar.

"I gathered you all to congratulate Rockheart and Tawnyclaw on the successful birth of their children. We wish Redkit, Kestrelkit, and Swiftkit moons of good health and hunting."

The Clan yowled in approval, quieting as Foxstar flicked his tail to continue.

"Secondly, three apprentices have passed their assessments, and are ready to become warriors! Ivypaw, Shrewpaw, Pinepaw, do you all promise to obey the warrior code and defend and protect your clan, even at the costs of your lives?"

"We do!"

"Then, I commend you all as warriors. Ivypaw, you shall be known as Ivyclaw. Starclan honors your courage and tireless energy. Shrewpaw, you will be named Shrewfang. Starclan honors your loyalty and stealth. Pinepaw, you shall be called Pinewhisker. Starclan honors your wisdom and charisma, and we welcome you all as full warriors of Thunderclan!"

The clan yowled their approval to the dusk sky, a full moon slowly ascending. "The cats going to the Gathering will be Ivyclaw, Shrewfang, Pinewhisker, Owlflame, Maplepaw, Nettlepaw, Gustblaze, Icepaw, Shadepaw, Aspenfall, Fogfur, Smokewhisker, Cloverpaw, Sunstrike, Whitecloud, Emberflower, Eaglefrost, Thrushleap, Birchpaw and Alderpaw; Patchbreeze is in charge while we are gone."

I exchanged joyous looks with Maplepaw and Cloverpaw across the clearing.

 _I was chosen for the Gathering!_


End file.
